


Sometimes, It's Another Man's Gold

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Coercion, Dominant Johnny Lawrence, Emotional Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Johnny Lawrence, Older Man/Younger Man, Submissive Daniel Larusso, Sugar Daddies (Kind Of), Younger Daniel Larusso, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Written based on a prompt on tumblr:Sugar Daddy au where Daniel is trapped in a terrible relationship with terry silver until Johnny Lawrence walks into his bonsai shop one day
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 37
Kudos: 118





	Sometimes, It's Another Man's Gold

Johnny looks at the building and back down to the piece of paper in his hands, making sure what is written on it matches the sign - yup, it still says Little Trees, same name as the one on the sign.

He looks back to the building - looks a bit run down for his type of clients, but that's the name of the store he wrote down - the name of the store his client had requested for her garden. 

There can't be more than one little trees - it can't be that common a name for a business he thinks. 

Sighing, Johnny gets out of his truck and hopes it's still there when he gets back. 

He hears the bell ring over his head as he opens the door to step inside. 

The first thing he notices when he steps inside is the rows of beautiful trees, a stark contrast to what he was expecting to find given how run down it looked from the outside.  


He sees a short, older, man talking to the only lone customer in the place besides Johnny.

Suddenly, the back of a head pops up, a mess of fluffy dark hair with a knot and two strips of fabric dangling down. 

Then he turns and Johnny sees his face, taking a good look before he's noticed staring- the boy is breath takingly beautiful. 

Although he's wearing an oversized flannel shirt, unbuttoned, over a black tank top, you can still tell how slender the body underneath is. Not even lithe is appropriate to use Johnny thinks, but willowy. Even if there is probably only a few inches of height that separates them he's so damn tiny compared to Johnny.

Slender shoulders, into a thin chest, and straight down to narrow hips and long, lean legs. Even when he notices the larger than he expected hands, those long fingers, it's still skin stretched over delicate bone, but not in a bad way. Everything about him suits the fine, almost feminine beauty of his face and features. 

And those eyes. Those wide, impossibly wide eyes, so big, beautiful and brown, plump lips, wet from a pink tongue that darts out to lick them, all set against smooth olive skin.

Then that voice, not what Johnny was expecting, smooth but deeper than he would have thought, with a hint of an accent Johnny can't place asking, "Can I help you?"

"Are you old enough to be working here?" 

The boy smiles, "I'm 19, man," he says, in a tone that clearly belays both how used to this he is and that he's not offended but amused. "20 in December."

He laughs at the look of surprise that must be evident on Johnny's face.

"What's with the hachimaki?" Johnny asks, smoothly changing the subject and Daniel is the one with the surprised look on his face now.

Johnny laughs. "I have a black belt," he explains and Daniel, face already so endearing animated, lights up as words start flying out a mile a minute.

Johnny catches bits and pieces, about him winning the Alt Valley, two years running, that the older man Johnny saw upon was not only his sensei, but business partner plus apparent roommate and or caretaker/surrogate father. That part is a bit unclear to Johnny.

"So, what belt do you have?" Johnny manages to get in once Daniel stops to take a much needed breather.

"I'm not sure," he replies, sheepish, "Mr. Miyagi doesn't believe in the belting system," he shrugs a thin shoulder. "But, I wouldn't be that far advanced," he says, as he gestures in reference to Johnny. 

"Well you seem to have been training pretty extensively the last few years," Johnny says. "One on one with your own personal sensei." 

And Johnny doesn't know what prompts him to add, "I have my own dojo in my house - you should drop by and we can spar or whatever. I might be able to have an idea of how far along you are."

Before Johnny can ever contemplate how creepy that sounds, asking a boy ten years his junior whom he just met to come to his house to spar, Daniel is enthusiastically nodding his head so Johnny doesn't dwell on it. 

There's silence, not uncomfortable, before, 

"Oh man," Daniel starts, "what can I do for you?" remembering that Johnny is in fact a customer. Something Johnny had forgotten himself. Why was it he was here for again. He looks down at the piece of paper in his hand. Oh yeah.

"I have this customer," he says. "My business does contracting, building design, landscaping...

"Basically anything you need," Daniel says and Johnny concedes the point.

An hour later Johnny walks out with the the order number and details on a piece of paper, and Daniel's number scribbled messily under. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The day his order is ready he goes down to Little Trees, eager to see Daniel again. 

He steps inside but the brunette is no where to be seen in the small store. 

Instead, the older man comes over. Mr. Miyagi, his mind supplies. 

"You want Daniel-San?"

"Is he here?"

"On break," he says. “I get."

"Oh no that's okay," Johnny tries, but the old man is gone before he can finish.

He emerges a few minutes later. “Daniel-san said you go in back," before disappearing.

"Smells good," Johnny says, as he walks in, spotting Daniel sitting at a small, foldout table.

"It's mac and cheese," Daniel says, "it's my favourite. I'd live off it if I could. I probably eat too much of it now. Mr Miyagi keeps telling me one day I won't be able to eat whatever I want but, it's basically impossible for me to put on weight. I've tried, kind of scrawny," he says gesturing to himself. "I must have the metabolism of a hummingbird. No one else in my family is like this though," he sighs. "Do you like it?" 

Johnny's head is spinning. Is Daniel asking him if he likes his body? Has he been that obvious in his ogling Johnny thinks. 

"Mac and cheese?" Daniel adds, gesturing, fork in hand, to his plate.

Oh Johnny thinks, before nodding. 

"You want some?" but before he can answer, Daniel is up, grabbing a plate and a plastic container, spooning out the contents onto a plate. 

He hands the plate to Johnny who takes it.

"It's really good," Johnny says after taking a bite. "You make it?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replies blushing, and if this is what a simple compliment gets him...... Johnny wants to know exactly how far down that blush goes. He shoves another forkful of food into his mouth.

"It's my mom's recipe," he continues, oblivious to Johnny's plight. “Reminds me of home," he says, smiling as he finishes.

"Where is home?”

"New Jersey."

"And you like being reminded of that?" Johnny teases. 

"Ha, ha, ha, you a comedian or something?" 

"Only on the weekends."

"Well don't quit your day job just yet. I miss the winters, though," he adds. "Constant sunshine is great and all, don't get me wrong but, there's something about the cold. Makes you feel alive."

He takes a bite of Mac N Cheese. 

"Where you from? I'd say California guy through and through."

"You got me," Johnny confirms. "Born and raised."

Daniel gives himself a happy little fist shake for being right, and Johnny is utterly endeared. This whirlwind of a boy that's he been caught up in.

"So what brings you back so soon? Did I write the wrong date on the order. I would do something stupid like that," he adds without a hint of self deprecating humor but rather pointing out an obvious fact.

Johnny frowns at the small put me down.

"Got another customer actually. Total remodel of the garden this time. Figured i'd use you for what I need," and Johnny hopes that doesn't come across as dirty as it sounds but the blush reappearing on Daniel's cheeks has him doubting. 

He smiles and files it away for later. 

"What's the garden like now?" he asks, "the layout?" 

Johnny picks up the roll of paper he had laid on the ground next to the chair before he had sat down. 

Daniel gets up, taking their plates off the table so Johnny can roll it out. 

"Thanks," he says, absently, and Daniel smiles, blush a bit deeper now. 

After looking at the plans, Daniel clears his throat, "you have any pictures?"

"No but I can come over with some," any excuse to see you too his mind supplies. 

"That would help. You should see Mr. Miyagi's garden. It's kind of similar in shape, although this seems way bigger."

"Yeah?" Johnny queries.

"It's beautiful. Even has a little pond complete with koi fish."

"He wouldn't mind me using it for ideas?"

"Nah, he loves showing it off. You'd never be able to tell, but he does."

"Well," Johnny says, albeit reluctantly, "I should be getting back."

"Oh yeah, of course" Daniel says. "Probably keep you too long anyway. I never know when to shut up." And there's that tone again - like he's stating a well known fact. 

"I like it," Johnny says, and he gets a feeling in his stomach at the look on Daniel's face.

"How about we figure out a time for me to drop by to see this magical oasis when I come in with the pictures?"

"No problem." Daniel agrees.

"Thanks for the lunch," he says. "I'll have to return the favour sometime."

"Yeah, sure" Daniel replies, and the blush is darker than ever.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Johnny walks into the shop, familiar bell ringing overhead, eyes scanning for that mess of dark brown hair.

What he sees is a man with a sleek black ponytail, standing extremely close to Daniel, basically towering over him. 

And Daniel, is ...... not acting like Daniel, at least the one he knows, Johnny observes. 

Normally he's all over the place: arms flailing, body constantly in motion. He's not looking at the man as he speaks, although he's tense, and his voice is low, not animated like it normally is. He seems closed off, Johnny thinks, no - on guard his mind corrects.

The man takes a step back from Daniel upon noticing Johnny enter and Daniel finally glances in his direction, just noticing now that Johnny had walked in, like all his attention was on the other man and what he was doing. He swears he sees relief on Daniel's face when their eyes briefly meet, before darting back to keep the other one in his periphery.

"We'll finish this later," the man says, dismissing the conversation as he walks out past Johnny who registers that he must be at least four of five inches taller than him, and Johnny hits 6 feet even himself, which is just a few inches taller than Daniel.

Daniel's watching the door, almost like he wants to make sure the man is gone before turning to Johnny, his movements oddly stiff. 

Unsure of what he witnessed but sensing he walked in on something, Johnny asks, "Who was that?" 

"Oh, no one," Daniel tries to brush it off.

"Didn't look like that," Johnny answers.

"It's nothing, just some business stuff."

"A customer?" 

"No." 

"A supplier then?"

"It's Terry Silver," Daniel explains. "He holds the lease."

"That name sounds familiar...... doesn't he own Dynatox?" 

"He owns a lot of things," Daniel says cryptically. 

"Wait, I thought you and Mr. Miyagi were the owners. That it was your business."

"We are. I mean it is." Johnny notices Daniel is getting more agitated before, "it’s complicated," and he sees Daniel wince at the explanation.

"We were having problems with some suppliers, and Terry offered to help. He fixed it and that was what he wanted in exchange. Kind of had no choice."

Daniel walks over to a counter where a few bonsai trees sit and grabs one.

"I was about to take these guys to the bonsai hospital for Mr. Miyagi to patch up when Terry came in."

"Bonsai hospital?" Johnny repeats as he grabs a tree to follow Daniel, who already has his back turned to walk over with the tree in hand. 

Daniel continues to an area Johnny hadn't noticed before and sees a little sign with a red cross. 

"Trees that need extra help go here, for Mr. Miyagi to tend to," he explains.

"Good idea." 

"Thanks," and Daniel flushes at the compliment and Johnny can't help but think that that blush will be his undoing.

"Let me guess, yours?"

"Yeah, it was." Daniel turns, and Johnny wouldn't say flinches, but he starts when he realizes how close Johnny is.

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled, "I didn't realize you were so close."

Johnny stands frozen, arm outstretched, tree in hand. 

Daniel quickly takes the tree before clearing his throat, "so what brings you here?"

"The pictures. I said i'd bring them," Johnny reminds him, gently. 

"Sorry. I'm such a scatterbrain," he says and Johnny frowns because he's really not. 

"How about I bring them when I come up to see the garden. You seem a bit preoccupied."

Daniel looks like he's about to protest then, "Yeah that might be better. I'm sorry you came down all this way just to have me waste your time."

Johnny's frown deepens, anytime spent with Daniel isn't time wasted in his books.

"No worries," he says. "Not like I told you I was coming. I just showed up. Besides, you're helping me, remember."

He gets a small smile but his eyes won't meet Johnny's.

Johnny leaves with another piece of paper in hand, address and time written in Daniel's messy scrawl but not before taking one last look back at Daniel who's surveying the broken trees, arms on top of each other, crossed over his chest. 

Johnny's not sure what's happening here but he knows whatever it is, he doesn't like it.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Johnny's truck pulls up in front of a small house set on dry, dusty land. He double checks the address. He gets out of his truck and heads to the side, where Daniel said a gate would be and opens it slowly.

The lush greenery that greets him, so unexpectedly from the sight in front, makes him stop. 

Daniel wasn't exaggerating - Johnny feels like he walked into some kind of paradise. 

His eyes fall on Daniel and the older man, mirror images of each other in their nearly perfect synchronized movements. 

So fluid yet somehow controlled. Graceful in a way Johnny hadn't realized Karate could be. He watches them, seemingly unnoticed. 

When they're done, they bow to each other, Daniel wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he straightens, smiling when he sees Johnny. 

He begins walking over to. "Sorry we got started a bit later than I was expecting."

"No need for apologies." Johnny is hard just from watching the way Daniel's body had moved, sweaty under the hot sun; picturing his body moving and sweaty for other reasons. He wonders if his skin would be flush like that, after being freshly fucked. 

"What was that?" Johnny hopes his voice came out even. 

"Kata," Daniel explains. "Helps with balance."

"I haven't seen anything like that before," he remarks.

Daniel grins. "Yeah Mr. Miyagi's karate has two rules. Number 1, Karate is for defense only. Number 2, learn rule number 1."

"So, you don't strike first," Johnny summaries, chuckling.

"Basically," Daniel says. "What about you?"

"I was taught a bit different. It was more offense. Strike first, strike hard, no mercy was our motto."

"We do physical contact stuff but never to attack, and he makes sure we're well padded," Daniel laughs. "Mr. Miyagi insisted on this tonight though. Said I was out of balance," and Daniel shrugs, although Johnny thinks back to the weird behaviour - glad he's not the only one who noticed. 

He stays until the sun is long set, having gotten a thorough tour that ended with them on the back deck, sitting and talking.

Daniel had launched into an animated rant about sanding when Johnny mentioned how smooth the wood was under his palms. 

"That reminds me," he says, when Daniel starts winding down, "I owe you a sparring lesson."

"Well i'm a bit worried now our styles won't match up."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle for the first time, I promise,"

And Johnny knows the flush on Daniel's skin isn't from the sun. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next time he goes to Little Trees his truck won’t start when he gets back in it, order safely in back. 

He goes back into the shop to use the phone but Daniel ushers his back out, rolling up his sleeves as he crosses the street to the truck, Johnny following behind. 

Johnny stands back, trying, and failing, not to stare at Daniel's ass as he leans over into the engine. 

Johnny manages to tear out of his thoughts of imagining what Daniel would look like bent over other things as he turns his head to look at Johnny, smug little smile in place. 

"Not good with your hands?"

"Oh i'm very good with my hands."

Daniel ducks back in under the hood, but not before Johnny can see that blush high on his cheeks, and Johnny gives himself a point for flustering him. It's turning out to be one of his favourite past times. 

It only takes a few more minutes before Daniel straightens back up, wrench in hand - "try it now."

The truck springs to life. 

"You’re really good. That just saved me a tow and a lot of wasted time. Thanks."

"Thanks, and you're welcome. I love cars. Mr. Miyagi taught me everything he knows about them."

"He's taught you a lot."

"Yeah," Daniel agrees and he's beaming. "He's great - best friend I ever had." He darts a quick look in Johnny's direction, softly adding, "nice to have another." 

Johnny smiles. "Ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"Working with cars. I don't mean to ... but selling bonsai trees seems more Miyagi's speed."

"Mr." Daniel corrects absently, but not unkind, as he chews his lip at Johnny's question, like he's deciding something. 

"Mr. Miyagi, sorry," Johnny amends. 

"I was taking classes, at night, after the store closed but I couldn't finish." 

"Why?"

And there's that sudden tenseness again, Daniel's movements becoming stiff and unnatural, turning over the screwdriver in his hand almost nervously as he says something vague about it being "too busy, too hard to do both" and Johnny can tell now, that he’s lying. 

"I thought you said it was looking grim, that Terry helped you."

Daniel drops the screwdriver at the mention of Terry's name, the clang it makes as it hits the pavement loud in the relative quiet of the street. He quickly picks it up, muttering out, "sorry," as he does. 

He runs a hand through his thick dark hair, the bangs falling back into place, fluffier now than before. 

"It was more supplier problems, I guess, but Terry fixed that," he says as he turns back to the truck, putting the hood down. "Terry said," and Daniel stops, like he's reaching for something before continuing, "he said I had to concentrate on the shop if he was putting so much of his time and money into it."

"And you couldn't do both?"

Daniel takes a breath. "It doesn't matter. He was right, it wasn't fair to him to....." but he trails off without finishing the thought. 

And Johnny decides to go for it. "So, you and him....."

"What? No...no" he stutters out before rubbing at his forehead.

"So you aren't...."

"Yes, I mean, not really but," Daniel sighs. "It's complicated." 

"Seems busy now," Johnny's attempt to change the subject. The mood has shifted drastically and Johnny can't figure out why. He wishes they could go back to the lighthearted flirting and that he hadn't mentioned Terry's name. 

"Yeah. I guess I should be thanking you for that."

"Me?"  


"Yeah you. All these new clients," and Daniel gestures towards the shop, "are either directly because of you and your orders or they've seen your work when they go to their friend's fancy parties and fundraisers and they ask where the beautiful trees are from." 

Johnny hadn't actually considered that, and he doesn't think he's deserving of the praise as his reasons weren't all together altruistic. He had wanted to get to know this beautiful boy more than anything and although helping the business was an apparent happy side effect, he is glad for that.

"Thank you," Daniel says, sincerity in every word. 

"No problem," is all Johnny can answer with. And if he couldn't admit it to himself before, he has to now - he's in over his head. 

"You know, I still owe you that lunch."

"Yeah you do."

"You free now?"

"Sure," no hesitation. "Let me just tell Mr. Miyagi."

"Where are you taking me?" Daniel asks at the thirty minute mark of their drive. 

"You'll see,' Johnny tells him. "Not much longer now."

15 minutes later they pull up in front of a small restaurant on the water.

"What is this place?"

"They serve nothing but grilled cheese," Johnny explains. "There's something here you'll love - trust me."

They take a table at an open window and Johnny puts his hand down on the menu in front of Daniel telling him, "no peeking." 

"Alright, alright," he says, holding hands in mock surrender as Johnny orders for them both.

The waitress lays the plate in front of Daniel with a soft little, "here, hun," and he laughs when he sees the macaroni and cheese ooze out of the side of his sandwich.

Johnny scores himself another point.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny keeps coming to visit, even though Daniel and Silver may or may not have some kind of thing, Johnny won't brooch that subject again, because he was right, it was nice to have another friend even if it wasn't all Johnny wanted from Daniel. It was better than not seeing him.

And Johnny knows he's not imagining the flirting, the playful way Daniel and he interact, the easy attraction between them.

He is helping them too, he justifies. 

So, he finds himself back at the shop with another order. The customer hadn't needed anything but, Johnny had convinced her some bonsai trees in the front would really add something to the curb appeal.

Daniel is laughing at a story Johnny is telling him when, at one point suddenly, he sees the smile drop off Daniel's face. When Johnny turns, Silver is there behind him - face passive but staring straight at Daniel. 

Johnny leaves with a little, "i'll see you next time," and it's not disappointment he feels when Daniel doesn't even notice him leaving but something he can't quite put his finger on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Daniel is helping him load an order into the back of his truck, words spilling out of his mouth a mile a minute as he regales Johnny with stories of his Sunday fishing with Mr. Miyagi and how big the fish he caught was, although Johnny thinks that part is a bit embellished.

The long sleeve of his flannel shirt rides up as he leans forward to push the plants towards the front of the bed of the truck. Johnny wonders, not for the first time, why he's even wearing it on such a warm day, the weatherman had said highs of 80 degrees, but then he notices the bruise on his arm, the distinct fingermarks, like an ugly brand against smooth olive skin. 

Daniel yanks the shirt down to cover the bruise, story forgotten when he sees Johnny staring, and won't meet his eye, refusing now to look even in Johnny's direction. 

"Well, there you go," Daniel says although several bonsai trees are still sitting on the cart they were wheeled out in, on the sidewalk next to the truck.

"Daniel," Johnny starts but the boy's already turning away.

"I should be getting back, it was pretty busy in there."

It wasn't.

Johnny watches him practically run across the street back into the shop. 

The wheels in Johnny's head are turning, connecting dots that he hopes he's wrong about. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It's a Friday night and Daniel is at Golf n stuff by himself. Mr. Miyagi had shooed him out of the house, telling him not to return until at least 11.

Johnny runs into Daniel as he's standing in line for a putter and golf balls, idly wondering if Mr. Miyagi had a date or something. 

"Need a partner?" Johnny asks just to see that blush, and he's not disappointed as Daniel nods with a smile. 

They talk as they golf, and the easy flow of conversation reminds Johnny of the drive to lunch, spent turning over stations for good songs, finding out they liked a lot of the same bands and defending the ones they didn't.

Daniel asks how business is going for Johnny.

"Good. Great actually," Johnny replies. "I've had to hire on several more people. Might need to get another receptionist too. Been thinking about expanding or maybe separating all the services we do into their own business. I'm not sure."

"Guess that doesn't leave you a lot of spare time. That why you're here by yourself?” and Johnny smiles at Daniel's attempt to be smooth about basically asking if he was single. 

"No," he said, "it doesn't." Truth be told, it's been awhile, and while he's never hurt for a fast hookup, girl or guy, an actual connection has always been hard for him. This pull he has to Daniel is something he hasn't felt since his first girlfriend in high school. If Johnny is telling the truth, this seems more than that, which is something, when you take into account the raging hormones and the way you feel too much when you're a teenager. 

After the last hole they wander over to the row of picnic tables, mostly empty this late.

Daniel takes a sip of the coke Johnny had bought for him before swiping a few of his fries, his own already long gone.

"I saw that," Johnny says and Daniel makes a show of eating the pilfered fries. 

"I can get you more you know," and Johnny marvels at where Daniel is putting this food, already having eaten cotton candy, popcorn (plus half of Johnny's), a burger earlier, and a slice of pizza just now with the fries. 

"Nah' he says, innocent look on his face now, "this is better." 

God, Johnny wants to lean over and kiss those lips, shiny with grease from Johnny's stolen fries, lick into his mouth to taste the salt. Hear the noises that would spill out. 

Instead, "Hey, you still up for sparring sometime?"

The straw slips out of Daniel's mouth, sinful red bottom lip dragging slightly, and Johnny groans inwardly. 

"Yeah, whenever is good for you," he responds eagerly. 

"How about tomorrow night? Neither of us work Sundays."

"That's wise. It''ll give you time to recuperate," Daniel teases, mock serious, but then suddenly his eyes focus on something and he puts his drink down, nervous. "I should go."

"What? Why?" and before Johnny can ask if something is wrong, Daniel is up, grabbing his jacket.

"Sorry, I just have to go," and he's walking away without any further explanation. 

Although Johnny is utterly confused about what just happened, they had been having fun, he calls out after him, "Tomorrow night, 7PM." and he sees Daniel wave a hand in acknowledgment.

Johnny doesn't know what possesses him, but he follows.

As he gets closer he sees Daniel and Silver in the parking lot, next to an obnoxiously bright red porsche and overhears what must be an argument. Well, from what he can see now, Terry is arguing anyway, Daniel is just standing there. 

"He fucking you?"

"He's a friend Terry."

"Oh so this wasn't a date?"

"No. He just happened to be here, we ran into each other is all."

"You're such a fucking liar."

"Where you following me?" asked tentatively. 

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I. You can't be fucking trusted. And don't change the subject."

"Sorry," he hears Daniel mumble, and Johnny's eyebrows knit in concern.

"He's been ordering stuff at the shop..."

"I'll bet," Terry interrupts. "That include your ass too?"

"I promise. Only you," Daniel says, placating. 

Terry surveys Daniel, somehow satisfied before saying, "Yeah, I am the only one who would want you. You're lucky you know, that someone does." 

Then Johnny hears, as Silver turns to leave, "you're too damn scrawny for anyone else anyway."

He sees Daniel rub at his forearm, head down before, "I don't have all night Daniel, get in the car," and he watches as Daniel scurries after him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny goes the next day, wanting to check on Daniel, to be reassured he's okay and his nerves are already soothed when he pulls up in front of that familiar building spotting the yellow car.

He steps into the shop but it's busy. His eyes lock on Daniel who does seem fine. 

Maybe though, he will come back later just to make sure. 

Johnny gets back to work and an emergency comes up, and Christ what a mess that was. By the time he gets it fixed, when he looks at the clock he realizes the shop would be closed now. 

At least he will see Daniel tonight for their sparring session.

They've been going at it for awhile now. 

Both of them covered in sweat and breathing heavy. 

Although Johnny is himself out of practice, Daniel is good - really good. It's even more impressive given the few years Daniel has been doing this - just training with the older man in their garden and not in an actual dojo under structured learning. 

Although they have different styles, they compliment each other and Johnny wonders in what other areas of their lives that would extend to. 

A kick finally connects, Johnny's leg against Daniel's back who winces, dropping out of his stance. 

"You okay?" he asks out loud. That seems like it hurt more than it should, Johnny finishes in his head. He had been pulling his punches a bit. 

Daniel brushes it off, surreptitiously stretching his back, but Johnny insists on checking even as Daniel protests. 

He lifts Daniel's shirt, ignoring the thrill of his hands touching warm skin. He has a giant bruise, a long thick line that starts at his side and extends a several inches - almost like he was pushed into something. 

"What happened?" 

"It's fine. I just tripped." 

"It's across your back."

"Yeah, I mean it was sparring with Mr. Miyagi. It happens," Daniel says, shrugging, as if to downplay it, but Johnny can tell he's lying. 

Even if he couldn't, he's seen them spar, having visited several times since that first night, how careful Miyagi is, just as Daniel had said. So he doesn't think it's from that but then, where else would it be coming from?

Daniel stutters out an excuse, about being clumsy which, no, because everything about him is a fluid grace, body in constant motion, long limbs never still, not completely, but always in control somehow. 

Daniel comes up with a reason to leave shortly after, cut the night earlier than they had original planned, and Johnny accepts it, not sure of what else to do.

At least it'll give Johnny time to think about his next move, as he watches Daniel drive off. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Mind made up, he goes to Little Trees on Monday, intent on taking Daniel out somewhere to talk. One of his orders is ready anyway, so Daniel won’t suspect Johnny has ulterior motives. 

He walks into an empty shop and he can't hear the familiar bell, not over the sound of shouting coming from the back - of Terry shouting his mind supplies. 

Miyagi must be gone. This much Johnny is sure of - Terry never seems to pull this when the older man is around - always waits until Daniel is alone.

"I can’t even leave you to go to work without worrying about you fucking that guy. You’re such a slut, spread your legs for anyone wouldn’t you?"

"I’m sorry. Terry please, I’m not. I promise."

"Save it Daniel." 

Johnny tries to think of what to do now, how to intervene, but then he hears crashing and the sounds of something hitting the floor and he's moving without even realizing it.

He sees Terry holding Daniel on by the arm, Daniel's face drawn tight, grimacing slightly in pain. 

"Daniel," Johnny says and Terry's head whips around to Johnny's direction but Daniel is frozen.

"You called me - about my order," Johnny continues. 

A look of confusion on Daniel's face, before realization dawns.

Then, without even looking in the direction of the larger, clearly irate male, he says softly, "Terry, I have to work," 

Terry lets go of his arm, Daniel rubbing it carefully, but trying to hide that he is.

"We'll take about this later” Terry says, turning his gaze back to Daniel and Johnny sees the fear flash across his eyes. 

Terry storms out, glaring at Johnny as he passes and Johnny draws himself to his full height. He knows that look of being judged and found to be a threat.

Once he hears the door to the shop slam shut, Johnny turns his attention back to the smaller brunette boy.

"Daniel," he says again, softly. 

He’s standing there, eyes on the door but he snaps out of it upon hearing Johnny call his name. 

"Sorry," Daniel apologizes, "your order. I’ll get it for you,' and he moves, like he's on autopilot.

"Hey, hey," Johnny shifts his body so Daniel has to look at him, mindful not to block him for getting away from him if he wanted to. "I don’t care about that - are you okay?"

"Yeah, I’m fine." Daniel plasters on a smile, painfully fake, and his eyes are shiny. "That’s just..... I’m sorry you had to see that - it’s just Terry you know." 

"Daniel," Johnny repeats again, even softer this time. "You shouldn't have to live with that."

Johnny takes a slow step forward, so as to not spook him. Daniel is clearly shaking now. 

"Daniel?" a question this time and something in the tone hits Daniel, raw from Terry's surprise visit and subsequent outburst, and he breaks.

He brings a trembling hand up to his mouth, and starts crying as Johnny closes the rest of the distance between them, gently cradling him to his chest, hand on the back of his head. 

Johnny can’t help but feel in ever fiber of his being how right it is to finally have Daniel in his arms.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, shhhhh it's okay," Johnny soothes.

"I can’t leave," he gets out between heaving sobs. "He has the lease to the shop, and it would kill Mr. Miyagi if...." he starts crying harder. 

Johnny continues to shush him, whispering in his ear, "i'm here, it's alright," trying to calm him. 

But, Daniel can't stop, now that he's started.

"It's why I agreed to in the first place,when he asked...... I couldn't say no to him, not after what he had done and then I needed to keep him happy."

Johnny continues to rub up and down his back, so tender, until the sound of soft sniffling into his chest can be hear.

Now that there's no fear of him hyperventilating, Johnny asks delicately, "Does Mr. Miyagi know, how he treats you?"

Softly, "No - he doesn't know any of it." He takes his face off Johnny's chest to look at him. "Please don’t tell him. He'd blame himself." 

"I won’t," Johnny promises, "nothing you don’t want me to do Daniel," and he buries his face back into Johnny's chest, who tightens his hold.

"I want to help."

"How?" he sniffles, turning his head to the side, "it's pointless - you can't win."

"Look, this is not the best time to do this but you have to know, there are other options."

"Like what?" 

"I like you." 

"I like you too. We're friends."

"No, Daniel. I like you. As more than a friend." 

And Johnny's heart breaks at the look of surprise on Daniel's face as he draws back again to look at his face. Like the concept that Johnny could like him like that is not only foreign but unfathomable. 

"Daniel, I can help you get another place. Get away from him. Let me help you please."

"Why?"

"Daniel, you're amazing." And Johnny has to gently take Daniel's face when he tries to look away. "Since I first laid eyes on you in the shop, I wanted you." 

"You wanted me?" he says, voice small and incredulous. 

"More than you could ever know. Then, when I got to know you, I realized I wanted you - all of you - to be mine. When I found out about Silver," and he feels Daniel's body stiffen in his arms at the name, "I contented myself with being your friend, thinking that was all I could have but Daniel I want more. I need more."

He finally lets go of Daniel's face who doesn't look away.

"I wanted you too," he says. “I just never thought someone like you would want someone like me. I had hoped but......" 

Johnny wishes now more than ever he had punched Silver earlier. 

Daniel wipes under his nose with his hand and Johnny can feel how wet his shirt is from Daniel's tears. 

As if reading his mind, "sorry about your shirt." 

"I don't care about the shirt - I care about you."

Johnny leans down to close the gap, the first tentative brush of his lips against Daniel, feather light. 

Daniel leans back into the comfort of his chest, Johnny's hand going back to cradle the back of Daniel's head, running his fingers through the soft strands, something he's been itching to do, as he places a quick kiss on the top of it. 

They stand there in silence for a long, long time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They take it slow. 

Slower than Johnny's even done but he's never been happier. 

He's more than willing to put in the time to heal the damage Silver has done.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Their first official date is a dinner and a movie, although Daniel has insisted it's better in reverse, so they're at a restaurant now, discussing the movie they just left. 

Daniel insisting that Johnny had cried at the ending, "I saw the tears," Johnny vehemently denying it. 

They've placed their order and he's only lost about half of his appetizer to Daniel's stealth fork as they wait. He had finished off Johnny's popcorn and candy at the movie too. Which is fine. Johnny knows there's nothing he wouldn't give this boy.

It's going great. Until Silver walks in, taking a table next to them.

Although Daniel would never ask, Johnny knows he wants to leave. 

He asks the waitress for the food to go. 

He's quiet as they get into Johnny's truck. 

"Sorry," he apologizes.

Not knowing what to say, Johnny takes Daniel's hand and gives it a quick kiss, something he found reassures him. 

They end up at the beach, sitting on an old blanket Johnny keeps in the back of the truck, eating their food under the moonlight to the sounds of the water.

"This is much better anyway," Johnny says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny walks into the shop as it's about to close, to collect Daniel for supper with Mr. Miyagi at their place, when he hears a familiar but very unwelcome voice. 

"Already bending over for someone else? And you wondered why I couldn't trust you. Well, he'll get tired of fucking that scrawny ass."

Johnny steps into the back, barely contained fury as he sees Daniel has backed himself into a corner, Terry looming over him. 

Up until now they had been lucky. Terry hadn't really bothered Daniel after he broke things off. 

Maybe it was because Daniel had never really been alone since then. Johnny or Miyagi was always with him and Johnny suspects the old man knew something was up with Daniel and Silver.

"Leave. Now."

Once he’s gone, Johnny approaches slowly, Daniel shaking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Daniel replies, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Where's Mr. Miyagi?"

'He got a phone call - he had to leave, an old friend of his from the 42nd was sick."

Daniel flinches when Johnny gets close to him, and Johnny stops as his stomach drops. 

Daniel looks down and won’t meet his eyes. 

"Hey, hey, look at me."

Daniel does. 

"I'm never going to hurt you, okay? I need you to understand that."

Daniel mumbles out a quiet, "sorry." 

"Daniel, i'm not mad okay. Don't worry about my feelings here. I just want to make sure that you know I would never, ever raise my hands to you, ever. For whatever reason."

"I know. Please don't think that Johnny - it's just a force of habit."

Johnny takes a breath. "Did Silver ever.....?" but he doesn’t finish, he knows the answer even if Daniel has never admitted it. 

Johnny can feel the discomfort rolling off Daniel in waves. His nervous tick as he puts the tip of his thumb in his mouth, to bite at the skin. 

"Can you look at me? You don't have to talk about it, okay. If you do though, I am here to listen." 

Softly, "not all the time. Mostly he would just scream and break stuff but sometimes he would...." Daniel trails off. "I just never know when it was coming so it was always easier to just get out of his way. In case it was one of those times."

"That bruise, on your back?"

"That night after Golf N Stuff there was an argument after Terry saw us - he shoved me into the wall, a shelf. It was my fault, I should have made sure I was out of his way. I knew how mad he was."

"Daniel," Johnny starts.

"It had only started a little while ago. He was pissed we were doing better. I guess he figured he wouldn't have as much control as he did now that we were."

"Daniel," Johnny tries again, "it’s not your fault."

"I know," he says but Johnny knows he doesn't actually believe it. 

Johnny helps him tidy and lock up, then drives them back to Mr. Miyagi's, who still isn't back. 

Daniel starts laying out the ingredients for the sushi they had planned to make.

Johnny's never tired it before, and he has his reservations, but he knows how much Daniel likes both having it and making it.

They're halfway through the preparations, Daniel showing him how to use the knife and how to cut the fish properly when the phone rings. 

Daniel returns to the kitchen, explaining that Mr. Miyagi would be staying out for the night to keep an eye on his friend.

As the night draws to it's natural close, Johnny notices Daniel is getting nervous.

Johnny wonders if maybe he doesn't feel safe being left here by himself, without Mr. Miyagi.

Johnny offers to stay, and the grateful look on Daniel's face is worth any pain he'll feel tomorrow morning after managing to somehow squeeze himself into the older man's bed. 

A few hours later he's woken to the sounds of whimpers coming from Daniel's room. He groans, mind going through all the reasons why Daniel would be alone in his room making those noises, but then he pauses, and as he listens, he notices that these whimpers sound more distressed. 

Johnny puts a shirt on before going in to wake him, but Daniel is already sitting up in bed, sweating. 

"Sorry I woke you." are the first words out of Daniel’s mouth.

Automatically apologizing is his second nature and Johnny has found sometimes best not to point it out. He only ends up worrying that the constant apologizing is annoying Johnny, not realizing that he doesn't need to apologize in the first place.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, bad dream. Can you," he stops. 

He knows what Daniel wants but he has to be the one to request it.

"Would you mind staying in here with me? If you want," Daniel adds.

Johnny gets in the bed behind Daniel who instantly presses back into Johnny's body.

As Daniel drifts back into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in the comforting embrace of Johnny’s strong arms, he feels safe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, the next day is Sunday so they're both off. 

He had woken up to Daniel's warm body, ass against his morning wood. Daniel was asleep but making needy, little noises as he shifted against Johnny's hard on, which were delightful to his ears and not helping the situation in his pants at all.

Johnny had gotten out of bed to take care of himself in the bathroom, coming quickly when he imagined being able to one morning just pull down Daniel's pajama pants and slide in, give him what he had been silently asking for, even in his sleep.

Daniel wakes shortly after, and Johnny almost needs a round two with his hand when he hears the noises Daniel makes coming from the bathroom.

Later, when he's showered and dressed, he explains to Johnny the chores he has to do around the place and it's fine if Johnny has things he has to do instead. 

As an answer, Johnny takes the messily scrawled list out of Daniel's hand, brushing his finger against the side, just to hear the little intake of breath. 

So, Daniel makes them breakfast, and god that does things to Johnny that he's not proud of. 

As they're about to go into the back garden to start on the list, the phone rings. 

Daniel comes back, telling Johnny that My. Miyagi will be away for a few days. His friend isn't doing so well. 

Johnny doesn't even need to think about what he's going to do, but he says nothing.

When their day winds down, all items on the list of things to do crossed off, Johnny has Daniel pack a few of his things, "You're staying with me at my place, until Mr. Miyagi comes back."

Daniel makes no protest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first night they decide to watch a movie in Johnny's theater room in the basement. 

Johnny throws a casual arm around the back of the couch as they're watching it, as he always does when Daniel is close to him.

Daniel doesn't seem to seek out physical contact but once it's made he relishes in it. 

Halfway in, Daniel takes Johnny's hand and places it on his shoulder. 

"Is this okay?" he asks, voice small.

"I warn you now, I am an aggressive spoon," and Daniel laughs.

He burrows happily into Johnny's side. 

Another hour in and Daniel is a dead weight against Johnny's body. He looks at Daniel's face in the glow of the TV. He can barely keep his eyes open.

Johnny moves his hand to run a few fingers up Daniel's neck, feather light, and Daniel honest to god purrs. 

In a sleepy voice he says, "That's nice."

"You like it. When I touch you?"

"Terry wasn't much of a cuddler."

"No?" He holds his breath. Daniel isn't always forthcoming with details about his time with Terry but every little bit gives Johnny insight on how to deal with him. 

"Yeah well, best not to anyway," Daniel says, "it would usually lead to other things."

Johnny thinks it's the sleep which has lead to that brutal truth slipping. He swallows before asking. "But you like this right?"

"With you, yeah" he sighs out.

And Johnny falls that much deeper. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The few days come to an end and Daniel returns to Mr. Miyagi but spends more and more time at Johnny’s any way.

The next time they're back on the couch, the movie is forgotten this time. 

Daniel's sitting on Johnny's lap who has one hand on a slender hip, although Daniel’s jeans are still on, other hand up his shirt rubbing a nipple as Daniel moans sweetly. So responsive.

Johnny's own shirt is long since forgotten and Daniel makes a noise as he shifts his hips back against Johnny's dick, which is swallowed by Johnny's mouth on his. 

It's the first time stuff has gotten this heavy. 

Johnny's dying but Daniel has to be the one to set the pace. 

Up til now it's been kissing and dry humping, no real skin on skin contact. Something Johnny thought, at his age, wouldn't really do it for him. Boy, was he wrong. Johnny has never seen anything as sexy as Daniel when he comes. 

He hates to ask, to bring up his name at a time like this, but even if he suspects he knows the answer, he has to know for sure.

"Silver the only person you ever slept with?"

Daniel nods. "Sorry. if you wanted someone more experienced. I'm not very good," he says. 

"Who says?"

"Terry," he shrugs and Daniel's not embarrassed, he doesn't realize how wrong it is - that there's anything wrong at all. 

Johnny can do nothing but kiss him senseless and show him how wrong Terry was. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Daniel's self conscious the first time he's naked with Johnny.

Johnny knows it's because Silver would make comments about how skinny he was. 

"I know it's not much to look at," Daniel starts and Johnny needs to shut that down right now.

Because Johnny loves it - how easily Daniel fits into his hands.

How smaller he is.

The feel of his hipbones when they kiss as Johnny lays his hands on them now, finally no barrier between his hands and smooth, warm skin.

He puts Daniel's hand on his dick, rock hard and straining in his boxers. 

"See what you do to me? How hard you make me, just looking at you."

"Yeah?" Daniel asks with a shy smile.

“All for you. You're so gorgeous.” 

Johnny lays them down, rolling Daniel on top so he doesn't feel trapped and he comes rutting against Johnny, making a mess as Johnny rubs any inch of skin his hands can reach. 

Daniel reaches down and wraps a tentative hand around Johnny's cock, asking, "this okay?”

Johnny nods as Daniel sets a rhythm and Johnny comes on him; the white a beacon against the golden skin, marking Daniel as his. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They start fooling around more and Johnny doesn’t push it, always allowing Daniel to set the pace.

The next few times are the same, hand jobs and rutting against each other, but this time clothes are no longer part of the equation, until one time he trails kisses down Daniel's chest, not stopping, before hitting the edge of his boxers before peeling them down to swallow Daniel whole. 

Daniel drops to his knees for the first time a couple nights later, looking up at Johnny. 

"Warn me if you push my head," and Johnny frowns at that.

His mouth is warm and wet, and he gently rubs his hands through Daniel's hair who moans around his dick, the vibrations not helping Johnny's stamina.

"Daniel i'm going to.."

And Daniel lets Johnny's dick fall out of his mouth, finishing him off with his hand as Johnny comes on his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny knew Silver was probably rough with Daniel during sex. 

Nothing concrete. Just little cues picked up here and there.

He’ll offer to do something even if he’s not comfortable with it. 

Like the time he found a pair of joke handcuffs from Bobby's bachelor party in Johnny's closet when he was looking for a sweater that honestly, Johnny had forgotten were there.

Johnny can see him tense when he finds them, asking if he likes that.

"Do you?" Johnny asks before answering, knowing that Daniel will base his response around what Johnny likes. 

"I asked you first," he tries for playful but Johnny can tell and he won't budge. 

"I don't like not being able to not get away," Daniel says glancing at him, to see his reaction, and Johnny knows without a doubt where that comes from. "But we can try if you want," he says forcing a smile on his face.

"I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do or are uncomfortable with."

He hears Daniel mumble out, "sometimes it’s easier to just go along with it."

And Johnny counts to three in his head. Daniel never reacts to anger well, even when it's not directed at him. 

"Well i'm a fan of both partners wanting to do something. I believe it's when you have the most fun," he tries for lighthearted. Then he adds, his voice dropping a few octaves like he knows Daniel loves, "I prefer the feelings of my own hands keeping you where I want you," and Daniel shivers, the cuffs forgotten as he walks towards Johnny. 

The first time his fingers slip down between Daniel's cheeks by accident, he tenses. Daniel wants it but it usually takes awhile to feel good so he dreads the initial pain. 

Slight hesitation, then a little moan comes out, hips working back of their own accord and Johnny asks if it’s okay and Daniel nods.

That delayed reaction is enough for Johnny though. He backs off until he can find out a bit more. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The second time his finger slips down, with lube, it's with purpose. 

Daniel's breath hitches as a thick finger rubs over his entrance.

"You like this?"

"Yes," he says trying to thrust back.

"You're going to fuck me?" and he sounds hopeful.

Johnny laughs, "no, not tonight." Daniel's not ready for that - but the tone of his voice seconds earlier lets Johnny think that he does want it. 

"So, if we're not going to.... why are you doing this?" and Daniel is genuinely curious and Johnny stops.

"Because it feels good. You like it right?”

Daniel nods his head furiously. 

"Will, I also want to make sure you can take this much - make sure it feels good when you do. Make sure you're not too sore."

Daniel's brow is furrowed and Johnny smooths it out with this thumb.

"You never been fingered til you came before?"

"No," he says, "Terry would usually give me two fingers, just to get me ready" and Johnny hears the mumbled "if i was lucky." A means to an end for his own pleasure Johnny's mind supplies.

He looks down at Daniel's lithe frame, feels the searing pressure on his fingers, and thinks of the size of Terry and his blood boils at the next words out of his mouth.

"He said he liked it to be tight as possible."

And Johnny thinks about what that means - that Daniel doesn't understand the sheer concept of being fingered for fun as a sex act in and of itself - although he clearly loves it if the way his hips are circling on Johnny's fingers inside him and little hitches of breath are any indication. 

That he's probably never been properly prepared either. 

Terry obviously always used it as a means to an end and not a very good end at that.

"That probably wasn't very good for you," he says, careful. If Daniel senses any anger he's going to think it's at him.

Johnny begins imaging all the ways he can kill Silver with his bare hands and feels himself relaxing.

Daniel shrugs. "Sometimes it would feel good, for a little bit... he usually didn't last that long anyway, so it wasn't that bad," Daniel finishes.

Yeah, but clearly neither fast or good enough Johnny thinks as he remembers the initial flinch when his hand had slipped down that first time.

"When we do, you know, you won't... go again though, right away in the morning. I mean, we can if you want, but it usually hurts a bit more then, is all."

And Johnny's heart breaks for this beautiful boy underneath him. 

"Look at me," and Daniel closes his eyes, scrunching his face on one side, and Johnny knows what's coming. 

"Sorry," Daniel says, "did I say something wrong?" 

And it’s always so much worse when Daniel doesn’t even realize how wrong things were or that he needs to apologize.

“Anytime, anytime, something doesn’t feel good you let me know right away okay - I will stop."

"What if you’re right in the middle......"

"I will stop," he reiterates, as he takes Daniel’s chin with his thumb and index finger. 

"Everyone deserves to feel good okay - not just me."

He looks at Johnny through lowered lashes, "this feels pretty good," he sighs, hips giving a sinful wiggle - then impish smile in place, "until you stopped." 

He hooks his fingers and Daniel's eyes flutter closed, teeth digging into a plump bottom lip.

Truth be told, Johnny's erection had wilted with these new revelations but he's not sure how Daniel will react if he does stop. He'll think it's something wrong with him.

However, those beautiful little noises spilling out of Daniel's mouth from pure pleasure seem to be fixing that problem pretty fast though. 

"Oh," Johnny hears before the gasps and moans start rising in volume and intensity, thin hips working now to impale himself on the thick fingers.

And God, Johnny can't wait for the first time he'll get his mouth on Daniel's ass if he's this responsive to fingers. Fuck, he's going to scream the house down. 

"Want another one?" he asks.

"Yes, oh yes please."

Daniel shakes apart, moaning, shortly after a third finger is introduced and Johnny is officially the first person to make him come from being fingered alone. 

He savours the victory. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

But, for every one step forward, there’s sometimes a time when you take two back.

Johnny comes home, angry with a client at work.

Daniel is in the kitchen when he storms in, opening the fridge to grab a coors banquet.

This is the first time Daniel has seen Johnny angry, hasn’t even seen him upset really.

And Daniel is scared.

Daniel stands frozen as Johnny flicks the bottle cap across the room, muttering to himself. Every nerve is his body is on edge.

Johnny slams the fridge door, oblivious, and turns in Daniel’s direction, stopping when he sees the look on Daniel’s face who is standing stock still, barely breathing.

Johnny think back to what Daniel had told him, about when Terry was angry it was easier to make sure he was out of his way.  


He carefully sets the beer down, and slowly takes a step towards Daniel.

Daniel instantly takes a step back, hitting the counter.

It’s been going so well, sometimes Johnny forgets.

He steps further away from Daniel, giving him a clear path to the kitchen door and he takes it. 

Johnny has never felt so sick in all his life. Everything in him is screaming to run after him but he resists.

He does what he’s always done and let’s Daniel control it - waits until he’s ready to come to him. He starts to worry when the sun disappears beyond the horizon and night falls. 

Hours later, as Johnny sits in bed with a book in hand but not really reading it, Daniel comes into the room, fiddling with the hem of his pajama top as he stands in the doorframe.

Daniel starts to stutter out apologies as soon as Johnny looks up, telling him, “i’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I know you would never hurt me, I just got scared and I didn’t know why.”

He holds Daniel and rocks him until he falls asleep.

Johnny curses at himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first time they have penetrative sex, he lets Daniel ride him so he’s in control.

Daniel's been taking three of Johnny's fingers like a champ for weeks now, and tonight he had begged for, "more, please, I need......"

Johnny is so careful as his dick breeches Daniel's body for the first time, feeding him each inch so slow, giving him time to adjust.

When he's buried inside all the way he doesn't move, savouring the feeling of Daniel's tight heat surrounding him, better than anything he could have imagined. Then, he feels Daniel shifting in his lap, circling his hips.

When Johnny finally fucks up Daniel falls forward, little 'oh oh oh," in his ear and Johnny feels blunt nails digging in his back.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah," voice breathy, "it doesn't even hurt." 

Johnny strokes Daniel's face, brushing hair off his forehead and out of his eyes, "it's not supposed to sweetheart."

Daniel lifts himself off of Johnny cock and drops back down, moaning. 

"Fuck, just like that sweetheart. Make yourself feel good."

And Daniel does. 

But after not too long, Johnny can tell he's getting tired.

He's slowing down, getting sloppy. Johnny can feel the shaking in Daniel's slender thighs, stretched so wide open over Johnny's larger ones as he rises up and down to take Johnny in and out of his body, greedy for it.

"Getting tired already, little one?" Johnny says playfully. "I'm not even near way done with you yet."

"You're still so hard," Daniel says.

Johnny laughs, "why wouldn't I be? You're so damn tight."

Daniel clenches around Johnny at that and he lets out a little sob, Johnny's thick length is so deep.

"It usually doesn't last this long," he hiccups out. Not enough for it be satisfying for Daniel anyway going unsaid but Johnny understands that loud and clear.

It's bad enough he was with an abusive asshole but also a shitty, selfish lover who only cared about getting himself off.

Well, Johnny has Daniel now and he smiles as he tells him, "oh you're going to be here awhile."

"Oh god," Daniel moans out. 

"Want some help?"

Weak little head nod is his response and Johnny runs his hands up his back, feeling Daniel's body tremble before setting them on Daniel's waist - so tiny in his large hands that easily cover it - and starts effortlessly bouncing him on his dick 

Daniel squeals. 

"That what you wanted?"

"Yes, yes, yes," he chants in time with Johnny's thrusts.

"Let me take over?! "

Johnny lays him out on the bed, going to roll them on their side so he doesn’t feel trapped but then,

"No," Daniel says and Johnny stops. Daniel bites his lip and Johnny takes his chin and looks him in the eyes. 

"I didn't mean stop, stop," he explains. "I just, wanted you on top of me is all," and he blushes.

"So," Johnny settles himself gently, his broader body easily engulfing Daniel's much smaller frame, "like this?"

"Yes," he sighs out happily. 

"Spread your legs for me. Put them on either side of me," and Daniel does, little gasped out "oh" when it causes their dicks to align. Johnny gives a tiny thrust, their swollen lengths rubbing against each other.

"Want it back inside you?" he asks and Daniel nods furiously. 

Johnny grabs the lube, coating his dick again and he feels Daniel buck up as his lube slick fingers rub the excess off around his already more than wet rim. He always overkills it, but given what he knows, he'd rather endure the knowing look of the little old lady at the convenience store he buys the lube from, every time he buys it, than risk ever hurting Daniel. 

Johnny rests his cock against his entrance before slipping just the tip inside, before Daniel moans out, "more, please," then pushes in the rest of the way, meeting no resistance.

He braces his elbows on either side of Daniel's head, leaning down to capture his lips, dick gliding in and out, then snapping in, hips pistoning faster with each rise in volume and intensity of Daniel's moans and pleas as he breaks their kiss. 

"I'm going to come in you," Johnny says.

Daniel arches his head against the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, "oh please," gasped out. 

Johnny has to kiss those eyelids, his cheeks and then his lips again, swallowing the sound of Daniel's orgasm as he feels the warmth between them, the friction on Daniel's dick trapped between them and the pleasure of having his ass expertly fucked his undoing. 

Coming inside Daniel is like nothing Johnny has even experienced before and the breathy little "oh god, Johnny," in his ear will ruin him forever as Daniel feels himself being filed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first time Daniel initiates it, they're in the kitchen and he’s asking Johnny what he wants for supper. 

Johnny comes to stand next to him in front of the open fridge and Daniel gives him a quick little kiss and steps back biting his lip.

"Is there something you want?" he rumbles in that tone he knows gets Daniel wet, his dick hard.

Daniel practically throws himself at Johnny, harshly connecting their lips.

"You have to tell me what you want."

Daniel starts rubbing himself against the hard line of Johnny's body, stubborn. 

"Tell me and I’ll give it to you." 

Daniel gasps, "fuck me, please."

"Yeah, is that what you want?" Johnny asks as he wedges his leg between Daniel's thin thighs to give him something to ride. 

"Yes." 

"My cock?" 

"Please?" 

Johnny feels the hard line of Daniel's dick on his thigh.

"You had it inside you last night. Came twice on it. Wasn’t enough for you?"

"No," he's panting, little hitches of breath on each glide up and down on Johnny's leg. "It’s never enough. Feels so good inside me. I want it all the time." 

Johnny's turn to groan. 

"Jesus Daniel. Want it here? Bent over the kitchen table?"

"God yes."

"Fuck I need lube," Johnny says.

"No, you can just put it in me." 

"Daniel," he starts, "you know the rules."

Daniel takes Johnny's hand and brings it down to his hole. Johnny rubs against it, feeling it wet and pliable under his fingertips and he knows what that means. 

He has to stop for a few minutes - the image of Daniel fingering himself to get ready for Johnny is just momentarily too much.

"Were you fingering yourself sweetheart?"

Daniel buries his face in Johnny's chest.

"Did it feel good?"

"Yours are better," he moans out, "they're bigger."

And Johnny’s cock likes that statement, thank you very much.

"Next time, I want to watch you. Would you do that for me?!"

Johnny has suspected Daniel has a bit of an exhibitionist streak - at least for Johnny’s eyes anyway.

"Maybe we’ll get you some toys," he adds. 

Daniel keens.

Yeah that was going to be in their immediate future. 

They end up going a bit harder then they've gone before but Daniel responds so beautifully.

"God you drive me crazy. Take my cock like you made for it." 

"I was." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first touch of his tongue to Daniel's hole has him bucking so violently he almost throws Johnny off.

Doesn't take long until he's wailing, begging and pleading. 

Johnny smiling into his ass, scream down the house indeed.

God, he wonders what it will be like when he has Daniel ride his face - although they'll have to work up to that, if the furious way he's working himself back against Johnny's face is any indication. If he tries that now Daniel might break Johnny's nose.

Daniel comes on Johnny's mouth on his hole, little whimpers and moans as he does, but Johnny fucks him anyway. 

He's so hard it hurts, his groin aching. 

Johnny rubs himself against his rim and Daniel weakly cants his hips back - a silent invitation.

"You sure?"

Daniel reaches back to spread himself for Johnny as an answer and he leans forward, popping the head in, marveling at how the tiny hole stretches around his girth.

Daniel's a doll, body jolting with the rock of Johnny's hips.

He pulls out to Daniel's dismay, tiny little, "no, don't stop," but Johnny wants to see Daniel's face even as enticing as watching the tight entrance stretch around his cock as it drives in and out of Daniel's fucked out body is. 

Daniel's whimpering with every snap of Johnny's hips into his ass, every jab of his cock into his prostrate, body so sensitive from having already come.

His eyes flutter shut but not before some tears escape, and Johnny feels the pulsing of his walls on his cock as he buries himself in deep one last time, filing Daniel with his release.

Daniel's twitching, aftershocks of what johnny suspects is one of the top three orgasms Daniel's ever had in his life.

"Fuck, did you just come dry?" Johnny asks, as he wipes away the tears still falling, but Daniel can't answer. 

Johnny goes to pull out.

"No," he hears, "stay inside," so he molds Daniel to his chest as he gathers the shivering wreck of a boy in his arms. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first time he leaves bruises, vivid purple against his darker skin, he apologizes but it dies on his lips when Daniel, looking up with those eyes so innocent for extra effect, says he likes it.

Johnny catches him later, pressing in on them.

Which makes Johnny lift him up, Daniel’s back hitting the wall as he wraps his thighs around Johnny's waist as he fucks in to him. 

Then it's his turn to feel Daniel's fingers as they dig into his shoulders, back riding up the wall Johnny is taking him against, and he knows he'll be the one with bruises from this round.

Daniel gasping out, "oh fuck, like that," eyes rolling back.

"Going to come for me?"

"Yes," is moaned out.

Normally Johnny would playfully tease him, asking, "already? My dick inside you fucking you open that good? (it is) but he groans out,

"Good, I’m not going to last long this time," as he empties himself inside.

This angle, although Daniel's loving how it allows Johnny to plow into his prostate, has no friction and he can’t get a hand around himself. He can come hands free, but normally that involves Johnny fucking him for a bit longer to get there.

Daniel feels his legs touch the ground but before he can get a hand around himself to finish the job, Johnny turns him, large hands grabbing slim hips, making sure they're right where those bruises were. He sinks to his knees and buries himself in Daniel's ass who comes, screaming, white painting the wall, when Johnny hooks two fingers in along side his tongue. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Johnny goes to Silver.

"You’re going to sign over that lease back to Daniel or I’m sure your PR team will love the publicity from you coercing a 19 year old boy into an unwanted sexual relationship - or just how bad you are at sex in general."

"Guess that’s why you had to get someone who didn't know any better."

"But, he is never coming back to you. Now that he knows what a real man is."

Johnny walks out before Silver can even respond. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Silver signed the lease back over," Daniel says over supper that night. 

Really?"

"Hmmm," Daniel hums out. "You knew nothing about that?"

Johnny shrugs a shoulder. 

Daniel lays down his fork. "You didn't have to do that - you've done so much." 

"I like doing things for you," and Johnny knows Daniel likes him doing stuff for him. "Honey, wanting someone to take care of you isn’t wrong. Letting someone take care of you isn't wrong. You just had the wrong person do it."

Daniel rubs the tips of his fingers against the edge of the table, nails hitching against the wood. 

"I love you. I've never had that with someone before you. I thought I did, but I never really loved anyone, not like I do you." 

"You love me?"

"Yes, Daniel. More than anything." 

Before he can even finish, he has a lapful of Daniel, kissing him, as he chants against Johnny's lips, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After that, it’s like a dam breaks.

Johnny thought Daniel wanted it bad before?

Daniel is insatiable now.

Johnny fucks Daniel on and against every available surface.

Takes him pressed face first into the wall.

Takes him pressed face first against the shower wall - sensitive chest rubbing against the cold tile.

Takes him pressed face first into anything really. 

Has woken up on more than one occasion to Daniel’s lips wrapped around his cock then watched, spent, as Daniel rocked against his own fingers inside himself before coming against wherever he happened to be rubbing against Johnny.

Has come in Daniel's mouth and down his throat, in his ass, on his ass and all over his body. 

Had had him on his back, on his front, on his hands and knees, in his lap, body twisted or straight but always arranged to his liking.

Has had him on his side, kissing up his back before reaching the top, plastering himself to him, turning his head to kiss his mouth as he slides himself in.

Fucked him with his fingers, tongue, cock, and toys.

Done gentle and slow, hard and fast, and everything in between. 

They've done it all. And they still want more. 

The best though is Daniel's 20th birthday. 

Johnny slides a box across the kitchen table. Daniel opening it to reveal a sleek butt plug. A reference to a particular fantasy Johnny had coaxed out of him weeks prior. 

He'd be wearing a plug, he had told Johnny, so he'd be ready for Johnny to just take him whenever he felt like. Fuck load after load into him, plugging him back up each time. 

So here they are now, and he's lost count of how many Daniel has taken since they started but he must be swollen with it. 

Johnny leans over Daniel, who is flat on his stomach, both covered in sweat, and he's breathing heavily in his damp hair. Daniel musters up enough energy to turn his head to the side as he feels Johnny whisper into his ear, 

"Happy birthday, baby," as Daniel clenches down, Johnny filling him again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

But as Johnny discovers, his favorite is yet to come.

As time goes by Daniel gets more confident, more demanding in bed and Johnny LOVES IT.

Johnny is after all, wrapped around his finger - they both know it - and he wouldn't have it any other way, especially not now, Daniel looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, saying,  


"Want you to put me on my hands and knees, and make me take it."

So Johnny does.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

And then.

It's been a little over 10 months now.

Johnny is pissed, the expansion having hit a small snag. He's fuming as he stalks into the house.

Daniel steps into his space to calm him down, asking, "what's wrong?" and Johnny freezes - thinking back to a time when Daniel would have taken a step back, frightened, and he knows Daniel is truly on his way to being over Silver. He smiles. 

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Johnny says and maybe later he'll explain it to him, but not now. 

Now, Johnny's anger is forgotten. All he wants is to show this beautiful boy, who has changed his life so much, how loved he is and, although he knows Daniel already does, Johnny will spend the rest of their lives making sure he never forgets.

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel is 19/20  
> Johnny is 29/30  
> Terry is somewhere in his 40's
> 
> I saw this on Tumblr and it got out of hand. I was going to list the link but the post is no longer there.
> 
> Johnny is successful - YAY - because I like the idea.
> 
> You might notice a style change in the writing and tone between the unofficial part 1 vs part 2 (basically when Johnny gets his hands on him.) This is done deliberately, 
> 
> It started as a story with plot then devolved into sex. I regret nothing. 
> 
> I know nothing about emotionally or physically abusive relationships. All actions are based off research on google. 
> 
> If i'm completely out of left field, feel free to correct me. 
> 
> There was also a prompt on the Cobra Kai kink meme based on the tumblr post:  
> New one on tumblr - slightly different  
> Johnny/Daniel, Silver/Daniel, age difference au  
> Au where Terry Silver is courting Daniel, or he is his benefactor aka 'sugar daddy', but no sexual relationship (yet?). Johnny is the older working class man that unexpectedly enters Daniel's life. 
> 
> would like  
> \+ young Daniel (18-20s)  
> \+ older, scruffy Johnny (30-50s)  
> \+ inexperienced Daniel, bottom Daniel / no switching
> 
> up to you  
> \+ canon or semicanon post kk3 world, or totally au  
> \+ endgame can be either


End file.
